Mood IN LOVE
by Writingdwarf12
Summary: A SonTails fanfiction. Tails has created a machine that shows your mood but when Tails steps up Sonic feels a chill down his neck. PS: this story is based around Sonic Boom times.
1. Introduction

-mood = in love-

-A fanfiction by Writingdwarf12-

Chapter 1: Introduction…

Sonic and Tails were best friends ever since they were three years old. They were inseparable. Tails would always be at Sonic's and Sonic would always be at Tails' because of they're friendship.

 _ **Flash back**_

Tails was three years old and Sonic four. Tails waddled around the playground; he was very shy due to his birth deformation causing him to have two tails, the fox looked around and saw a group of six boys sitting with each other. One of them darted his eyes towards Tails and shouted:

"Hey guys look at that weirdo over there with the two tails!" The fox stepped back embarrassed twiddling his thumps.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Another shouts before they all chase Tails. Tails squeaks as he stumbles away.

The fox falls into a bush and screams. Scratches cover him head to toe. He rubs the tears from his eyes and looks up to see a blue light, speed past him faster than his eyes can see.

"W-what was t-t-that?" the fox murmurs. He follows the line of tracks. After a while the fox begins to get tiered before he bumps into something that knocks him over, he traces his eyes up the figure. Two red shoes with golden buckles, two cobalt blue legs, a blue body with furry stomach, hands with gloves on and…a blue hedgehog.

Tails whimpers at the sight.

"hey kid what are you doing out here?" the hedgehog says.

"S-sorry" Tails whimpers silently. Sonic obviously didn't hear.

"I'm Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog" He says holding his hand out to pick the fox up.

"Miles" Tails whispers accepting the hand. Sonic pulls him up with a grunt.

Sonic notices Tails' tails. His eyes widen.

"Wow you have two tails COOL…I've got the perfect nickname for you…Tails!" he says. Tails smiles.

"Wanna see something cool?" Sonic asks smirking. Tails nods. Posing in a running position Sonic speeds around one of the nearby trees. Tails' jaw drops.

" _How can he run that fast?"_ he thinks. Sonic stops and grins. In the far distance footsteps and laughing can be heard. The kids from before.

"Hey look it's that freak again!" the leader exclaims. He pushes Tails over and ready's his fist for a punch when suddenly Sonic jumps in front knocking the boy away. Sonic poses in his trademark pose waging his finger.

"Uh, uh, uh" He mocks. Tails looks up at Sonic with thankfulness in his eyes. Sonic picks Tails up cradling him in his arms and speeds off faster than light. And thus a great friendship began.

 _ **Flash forwards**_


	2. Brain waves

-Mood = IN LOVE-

-By Writingdwarf12-

Chapter 2: Brain waves…

Tails sat in his laboratory planning a new invention he had thought of a few months ago.

 _ **Tails' POV**_

The computer light slightly burns my eyes as I turn it on. I hear the doorbell ring and walk over. The doorbell rings again as I walk over.

"I'm coming!" I shout.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

The door swings open.

"Hello" Tails groans as he notices me.

"Try not to be _too_ enthusiastic" I laugh walking in. Tails looks tiered and as if he had been up all night.

"Are you ok little buddy?" He stares at me with horrid baggy eyes before saying.

"Yeah…y-yeah I'm ok" Tails stutters rubbing his eye. I pat him on the back and sit down on the arm of his chair.

"Have you had any breakfast, Sonic?" He asks walking into the kitchen.

"No, but I don't want _you_ to do it, you look WAY too tiered!" I replied. The expression on Tails' face told me I said something wrong so I quickly change the subject.

"So…what's been keeping you up so late?" I ask leaning my hand on the kitchen counter.

"Well…I've been working on a new invention" He replies. A sense of confusion invades my face as I tilt my head to the right.

"I can't tell you what it is; you'll have to see for yourself" Tails teases scratching his stomach. He leads me into a room and turns the light on. An object with a blanket over it lies in the middle of the poorly lit room. Billions of scrunched up blue prints sit over flowing in the bin. Tails has obviously been working on this for months. He stumbles over the covered object and takes the end of the sheet.

"You ready?" Tails asks. I nod in agreement. He pulls the sheet off reveling a large machine.

"Wow…what does it do?" I ask curiously.

"It's called the moodlet 5000; it scans your face and informs you about your mood!" Tails replies. I gasp at his genius.

"CAN WE TRY IT OUT?!" I ask jumping up and down. Tails nods. I speed over to the chair and wait for Tails to start the machine. I hear a whirring sound and then a high pitch ding.

"Ok it's done…you are excited, it says due to new machine" Tails says. I can't believe it worked not that I doubted Tails; he does have an IQ of 300.

"Now let's try you!" I say eagerly. Tails flies over to the chair. I turn the machine on. I gasp at the outcome. It says:

 _ **Mood =**_ _ **IN LOVE**_

 _ **Due to blue hedgehog.**_

 _ **Tails' POV**_

"So what does it say?" I ask. Sonic looks as if he had seen a ghost. He looks at me and stutters:

"Uh…um…confident…yeah confident d-due to your invention working" Sonic replies suspiciously.


	3. Suspisions

-Mood = IN LOVE-

-By Writingdwarf12-

-Chapter 3: Suspicions-

 **Author's note:** _ **This chapter is a little bit slow in that nothing much to do with Sonic and Tails happens so yeah.**_

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

I open one of my eyes and see my bedroom ceiling the memories from yesterday still eating at my mind. I roll off the bed banging my head against the cold floor. Slowly getting up my ears prick up to the sound of the phone ringing. I answer.

"Hello?"

" _ **Hi, Sonic!"**_

"Oh…hi Amy"

" _ **I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch**_ _."_

"Isn't it a bit early for lunch?"

" _ **Its 12:45 in the morning"**_ I look at my clock and gasp. It is 12:45 in the morning.

"Oh wow…so it is"

" _ **So are you coming?"**_

"Will anyone else be there?"

" _ **Oh yeah of course, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream and I think Tails too"**_ The thought of Tails being there makes me decide between going and not going. I decide.

"Uhh…you know what, sure I'll come!"

" _ **GREAT!"**_ Amy instantly hangs up without saying bye. I walk over to my wardrobe and grab my bandana. I wrap the brown bandana around my neck before putting sports tape around my legs and shoes. I open the door and speed out at 389 MPH.

 _ **Tails' POV**_

" _ **Hey Tails"**_

"Hi Amy, what's up?"

" _ **You see Sonic will only come to this little lunch meet up I'm planning if you and some other people come to it, so do could you come...Please"**_ I give off a long sigh, it would be nice to see Sonic again with his emerald eyes and his lush blue fur and…I stop myself when I realize I'm talking out loud.

" _ **Um…ok, Tails hunny are you coming or not!"**_

"I guess so" I say without a convincing tone.

" _ **Cool I'll see you in a minute, bye!"**_

"Bye" I say hanging up the phone. I open the door and leave.

 _ **A while later**_

I arrive at Amy's apartment and ring the doorbell. I feel her birch wood door and pull away quickly at the pain when I get a splinter. The door opens.

"Hi Tails come on in!" She says enthusiastically. I walk in and notice Shadow, Knuckles, Cream and…Sonic. Sonic gets up and holds his hand out for a high five I happily accept.

"Hey buddy, what's going on" he laughs. We sit down and Amy calls from the kitchen:

"Ok everyone the foods almost ready!" my mouth waters at what is put in front of me roast chicken with potatoes and carrots.

"Carrots…I love carrots!" Cream exclaims. After we had finished our meals Amy collects the plates and goes over to the kitchen to clean them.

"That was great Amy, thanks!" Sonic says Amy blushes. I look over at Sonic fantasying about being with him. We're sitting on the beach holding hands kissing. Reality hits me and I see everybody staring at me confused and shocked.

"What's wrong guys?" I ask confused.

"Uh Tails…are you feeling ok?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, you just said you wanted to kiss Sonic!" Knuckles taunts. A sudden panic destroys my world. I look at Sonic, who is extremely shocked.

"Uh…um…I'M SO SORRY!" I shout before running out the door crying


	4. Three words

-Mood = IN LOVE-

-By Writingdwarf12-

Chapter 4: Three words

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

Everyone around me has their jaw dropped including me. It leaves me asking questions like, why would he be thinking about me like _that_. I get up from the table and speed after Tails as fast as I could, breaking the sound barrier which makes everyone clap their hands over their ears.

"Tails...Tails…TAILS!" I shout as I run down the street. I hear no answer. I go to Tails' house and find him lying under the covers. I shake him.

"C'mon Tails get up, it's not _that_ bad!" I say in a comforting way.

" **NO** , GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He shouts this scares me the reason is Tails never shouts like that. I rub my hand through the fur in between his ears, he doesn't retaliate.

"See buddy…I'm not mad I'm fine!" I assure him. Tails begins to sob quietly. I make comforting noises to drown out the sobbing.

My watch begins to ring.

"Hello" I ask as Amy's face pops up.

" _ **SONIC COME QUICK HAS RELEASED A GIANT ROBOT ON THE CITY!"**_

"Oh my god, I'm on it!" I look at Tails.

"You coming!" Tails looks at me before shaking his head slowly.

"Never…" He whispers in a depressed voice. I frown before speeding off.

 _ **Tails' POV**_

I can't believe I said all of that stuff out loud. Sonic must absolutely hate me now. I watch as Sonic runs out the door. He is so fast; his top speed is 2029 Miles per hour but only when he really tries. I can only go a quarter of that speed (507.25 miles per hour). I hear explosions from outside. I just lie there fiddling with my brown belt. I think and think about what I need to do. Go help Sonic but be humiliated by other people or stay in here and sulk while my friends are beaten senseless or so I think. I decide. I run outside and see Sonic dodging Eggman's lasers. Within a split second I see a bomb coming straight for my head.

"TAILS!" I hear before closing my eyes for impact.

I open my eyes to see a familiar face in front of me. He is cradling me like a baby.

"Sonic?" I say looking up at his green eyes.

"It's ok buddy I've got you" Sonic says comfortingly. I feel so much safer in Sonic's arms it's like everything worrying me is gone completely. The wind blows through Sonic's quills as he runs. Sonic puts me down before jumping up at eggman's robot and smashing the glass dome.

"HAD ENOUGH EGG BRAIN!" Sonic taunts spanking his butt. Sonic runs up the side of the robot and smashes the conveniently placed engine. The robot explodes into a million pieces and Eggman is sent flying into the air. Me, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles all high five each other before Sonic turns to me with a serious look on his face.

"I love you, Tails"


	5. YOU KISSED WHO?

-Mood = IN LOVE-

-By Writingdwarf12-

Chapter 5: YOU KISSED WHO?

 _ **Authors note: Sorry this chapter took long. I went on holiday to France for a week. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Tails' POV**_

I stood their astounded by what I just heard. SONIC JUST SAID HE LOVED ME! Luckily for both of us nobody heard these words. I look up at Sonic speechless. He smiles before breaking the gaze. Sonic and I don't speak another word. He turns around and speeds off home as if he hadn't said anything.

 _ **The next morning**_

I had only gotten 2 hours sleep last night because I was too busy thinking about what Sonic had said to me. Was it just a joke? Did he mean it in a friendly way? Was it true? My brain was too caught up in these thoughts to hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

" _ **TAILS, buddy you wanna come over!"**_

"Uhh, yeah sure!" __

" _ **Great! Be over half an hour, ok"**_

"K" I don't like hiding my emotions but I jump up and down at the fact that I'm seeing Sonic again. As quickly as I can I grab my goggles and belt and fly out the door. I pass Shadow and Knuckles who try to follow me.

"Hey, guys!" I say as I pass.

"Sup Tails, where are you going?" Knuckles says, Shadow just grunts.

"I'm heading off to Sonic's" I reply cheerfully.

"Can I come?" Knuckles asks.

"Um…no it's about _our_ adventures" I quickly answer afraid I wouldn't think of something quick enough. Knuckles just frowns before turning around and walking off.

"Bye then" he shouts. I wave back. I get to Sonic's house; he greets me with a smile before saying.

"Now you're here we can go!" he pick me up and we speed off at about 590 miles per hour.

"Where are we going, Sonic?" I ask looking deep into his emerald eyes.

"You'll see!" He replies.

Sonic comes to a Holt as we arrive in a very beautiful park. Their doesn't seem to be anyone around.

"Where is everyone?" I ask looking around. Sonic puts me down.

"Everyone's gone home, Tails…it is half past 10" Sonic replies. I look down at me watch.

"Oh yeah" Sonic sits down on a near bye bench and taps the space next to him the signify me coming over.

 _ **2 hours later**_

I hadn't even noticed the time. We had been talking for so long I didn't bother to check. Out of nowhere I see a black light wiz around (obviously Shadow). The light runs behind Sonic pushing him into me. Sonic's lips accidently place themselves on mine. Me and Sonic panic before slowly easing into the kiss. I AM KISSING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Sonic takes his lips off mine and looks at me with a loving look.

"GAY LORD!" I hear behind Sonic. I panic. **SHADOW!** As quick as a flash Sonic runs at a staggering 2015 miles per hour which hurts my ears.

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

I wake up to banging and smashing glass. I get up and rub my eyes. Hundreds of people ranting outside. I hear Knuckles' voice faintly say.

"He kissed WHO?" everybody shouts the word "GAY" and my window. I curl up.

"Tails, where are you" I whisper into my knees. Help.


	6. Things that go bump

-Mood= IN LOVE-

-By Writingdwarf12-

Chapter 6: Things that go bump

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

The sound of people rioting outside makes me shudder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout with sense of terror in my voice. The window next to me smashes causing me to scream. Everybody outside try to grab me through the window like savages. I hit their hands off. I get up and spin into a ball before breaking down my wall and spinning through the crowd. I run to Tails' house and knock on the door hastily. No response. I knock harder as if in need. The crowd behind me grows.

"TAILS COME ON!" I shout. I hear a scream from inside. I panic and kick down the door. I see Tails with Shadow strangling him with a chain. A fire builds in my eyes. I run over and push Shadow off of Tails and punch him in the eye. He falls back. I take Tails' hand and we jump out of the window (we are 3 stories high). Tails lands in a barrel of water and I land on the hard floor.

Picking Tails up I run to a safe place behind a supermarket.

"Thank you, Sonic" Tails mummers hugging me with bloody hands. The sight of Tails scares me. Chain marks cover his neck, Cuts spread across his face arms and body like butter and he has a black eye.

"Tails…are you ok?" I ask through heavy pants holding his arm. Tails nods franticly.

"Let me show you something" I say mischievously. Tails tilts his head in a confused way. I take his hand and speed of west. The wind blows back my quills my feet hardly touch the ground, trees and houses pass by faster than my eyes can see.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" Tails shouts over the sound of wind blowing past us.

"You'll see!" I say calmly, I'm used to breaking the sound barrier. Tails' legs are trying hard to run but they just end up being dragged along. We arrive on the Mobius beach. Sand engulfs the land below us.

"It's beautiful Sonic!" Tails exclaims hugging me tight. We sit together watching the sun set over the water's horizon. I stare into Tails' deep blue eyes.

"I love you Tails" I whisper in his ear. Tails hugs me before kissing me deeply.

"I love you too Sonic!" He says before kissing my cheek. He places his head on my lap facing my face. I gently soar my fingers through his the fur on his forehead. Tails purrs softly.

"Sonic,"

"Yes Tails"

"Are we ever going to go on a…you know…a-a date?"

"I don't know" I say staring into the ocean. I hear a sound in the distance that makes my ears prick up; I look to where the sound came from like a deer. A gunshot. A bullet flies past my head.

"TAILS RUN!" I shout jumping to my feet. I grab Tails and run as fast as I can.

"I'VE BEEN DOING A LOT OF RUNNING TODAY!" I complain with in a cocky tone. Tails sighs.


	7. Bad endings happen

-Mood= IN LOVE-

-By Writingdwarf12-

Chapter 7: Bad endings happen.

 _ **Tails' POV**_

"Slow down Sonic they're way over there!" I shout pointing to were the angry mob is.

"No Tails, I won't stop until we're out of here!" Sonic snaps hardly looking at me. He seems tenser rather than his usual cocky and outgoing self. Sonic stopped as we arrived in some forest on the coast of town. We stood behind a tree cautiously.

"Sonic, have you ever explored here?" I whisper looking around at the lush green trees and leaves covering the path before us. The leaves begin to fall like rain from the trees this making a lovely area. Sonic looks down at me and whispers.

"No…but do _you_ want to?" He puts his arm around me. I look at him and nod slowly. Sonic runs in circles making a mini leaf tornado. I watch before giggling for no reason. I still wonder what everybody has against us. Is it because I'm too young, it can't be I'm 19 and Sonic's 20, there was no rule restricting people like us.

So…what's wrong?

"You coming Tails?" I hear over my thoughts.

"Yeah…yeah ok, coming" I reply jogging over to Sonic, Who is tapping his foot impatiently.

 _ **A while of exploring later…**_

We walk around the forest. We come across a hedge separating the forest from the city; I look through one of the gaps in the hedge and see the mob from before with Shadow leading them. One of the people see me, I gasp before pulling away.

"They're over here!" A voice shouts from over the hedge. Sonic looks at me with a face that tells me he is very angry. He clenched his fist hard. I begin to back away slowly because I know Sonic has an extremely bad temper.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sonic shouts before jumping over the hedge his face full of anger and hatred. He lands and slowly walks through the crowd his eyes focused on Shadow. Sonic seems to not notice the danger around him. A yellow hawk runs over to him ready for a fight. The hawk throws a punch but Sonic ducks before kicking him in the stomach and quickly punching him in the face knocking him out. Sonic walks on continuing to stare at Shadow. Then a black Ferret readies his fist. Sonic slides under his legs and jumps over his head pulling it down and smacking the ferret's head on the concrete. He carries on and reaches Shadow. Sonic's quills sharpen suddenly which makes Shadow jump. Sonic growls.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU HATRED TOWARDS ME AND TAILS!" He shouts. Sonic runs towards Shadow and tackles him to the floor punching him over and over. Shadow pushes Sonic off. Shadow kicks at Sonic but he dodges it before jumping over Shadow and elbowing him in the back sending Shadow to the floor.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

"SONIC…STOP!" a voice shouts from behind me. Something takes my hand and pulls me back. I slowly look back to see Tails pulling on my arm. Shadow gets up and wipes the blood from his long black nose.

"Look Sonic I know how you feel but it's not worth it!" Tails pleads. I look down at my feet.

"Fine" I say quietly pulling my hand away from Tails.

I slowly walk away…

 _ **Writingdwarf's POV**_

Tails looks at Shadow with a face of mixed emotions. Shadow slowly limps over to Tails and extends his hand. Tails cautiously shakes the gloved hand. In a split second Shadow smacks Tails around the head causing the fox to fall to the floor. Tails looks up at Shadow with a bloody nose. Shadow pulls out a shotgun and points the barrel at Tails. Tails' life flashes before his eyes before something else flashes…Sonic's homing attack. The Sonic ball crushes shadow's face. As he fall the trigger is pulled. The bullet flies up and hits Sonic in the chest he falls weakly to the floor landing on his front.

"SONIC!" Tails screams in a deathly tone. Tails looks around and notices a large chasm next to Sonic and Shadow. Shadow gets up. Sonic follows but the whole time he keeps one eye on Shadow, he struggles to his feet. Sonic holds his chest and looks at Shadow with spine chilling eyes and says.

" **No one hurts MY kitzune"**

Sonic then charges into Shadow tackling him into the chasm they both fall and disappear from sight. Tails scrambles to the edge.

"SONIC…NOOOO!"

 **A few weeks later…**

The funeral

Tails crying

Something spiky and blue behind a tree

…and nobody knew.

 **THE END**


End file.
